<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FALLIN' by hwikkuma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119529">FALLIN'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwikkuma/pseuds/hwikkuma'>hwikkuma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AB6IX (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwikkuma/pseuds/hwikkuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which two wallflowers, the school heartthrob, and a skater boy form a band in the winter of 2004.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since I finally remembered my AO3 password, here's the most recent fanfic I've been working on! I've also been posting this on my Tumblr blog (hwipetals) and Wattpad account (-SEORYOUNG)! Constructive criticism is encouraged :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeon Woong pulled into the parking lot of Chungdam High School, stopping to let a group of kids walk across the drive-in road to the patch of trees lining the school fence, and they waved at him as a thank you as they walked ahead. Woong then drove into the school’s parking lot, made his way to the senior lot, and parked his 1994 Hyundai Accent Hatchback into its designated spot. He turned to look at the person next to him, Byounggon, before looking back to make sure their three friends (Chan, Hyunggu, and Hyunsuk) were okay.</p><p>     “Woong, this isn’t Mario Kart,” Hyunggu started, putting his hand on the top of Woong’s seat, “you can drive normally.”</p><p>     “For real, you almost sent me flying back to Australia when you turned out of the drive-thru,” Chan added.</p><p>     Woong looked over at Byounggon, who shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his coffee in response. Woong then looked at Hyunsuk, who was sitting in the middle of the back row.</p><p>     “Oh, so I’m supposed to criticise him too?” Hyunsuk asked loudly. “What makes you think I’m gonna criticise a senior? I don’t wanna die.”</p><p>     Hyunggu rolled his eyes, slumping back into the backseat. Byounggon took this as his cue to turn up the radio, which was playing I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace. The group of boys sat silently in the car, sipping their coffees and exchanging an occasional glance. In the passenger seat, Byounggon was texting away, the dull clicks of the Blackberry bouncing throughout the car.</p><p>     “Well, I think that’s enough wallowing in Woong’s car for me,” Chan stated, sitting up. “I’m gonna go find Felix.”</p><p>     “Tell him I said hi,” Hyunsuk said.</p><p>     Chan nodded, opened the door, stepped out, and slammed it shut. Hyunsuk then moved to where he was and followed suit, leaving only Woong, Byounggon, and Hyunggu in the car.</p><p>     “So, are there any plans tonight?” Woong asked the other two after a few seconds.</p><p>     “Kang Daniel’s having a party tonight,” Byounggon responded. “Like, four people have texted me about it.”</p><p>     “Why is he inviting high schoolers if he graduated last year?” Woong asked.</p><p>     “Because he’s Kang Daniel,” Byounggon shrugged his shoulders. “Anyways, Park Woojin’s gonna be there.”</p><p>     “Count me out, then,” Hyunggu stated. “I don’t think I can be in the same building as that kid.”</p><p>     Woong looked at Hyunggu in amusement, trying to hide back a smile.</p><p>     “What did sophomore Park Woojin do to you?” Woong laughed.</p><p>     “Nothing,” Hyunggu responded, “I just don’t have a good feeling about him.”</p><p>     “Hyunggu, that kid’s main worries in life are tuning his bass and going to the skatepark, y’all would get along just fine,” Byounggon added, turning back to look at Hyunggu. </p><p>     “Besides, no one misses out on a Kang Daniel party.”</p><p>     “Yeah, they’re fun,” Woong added.</p><p>     “Woong, you sit off to the side at every party.”</p><p>     “Not true!” Woong whisper-shouted. “I’ll have you know that at the last party I went to, I talked to someone.”</p><p>     “Wow, who?” Hyunggu snickered, knowing that Woong hated parties for the life of him.</p><p>     “I don’t remember,” Woong answered. “I haven’t talked to them since.”</p><p>     Byounggon sighed in response, but clapped in proudness that his friend decided to be less of a wallflower. Hyunggu joined in, causing Woong to roll his eyes.</p><p>     “Alright, I’m going inside,” Woong stated when he noticed a loud pickup truck pull into the senior parking lot. He took the keys out of the ignition and looked as his friends, who noticed the truck too and started to get out of his car.</p><p>     Woong sighed once he opened his door, crossing off another day to start until his graduation in June.</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * </p><p>     The hallways of Chungdam High School were dull, at least in the eyes of Kim Donghyun. Navy blue lockers lined gray walls, each set being split up by a window that showed the empty courtyard. The dim fluorescent lights buzzed above him as he walked throughout the main corridor, and his shoes squeaked against the linoleum floor beneath him. Behind him, a sea of classmates walked, making their way through the corridor to their classes on the ground floor.</p><p>     “Hey, you look happy,” Someone said, taking Donghyun’s attention away from the zoning out he was doing.</p><p>     “Wow, thanks,” Donghyun rolled his eyes. “How’s your morning been, Chaeyoung?”</p><p>     “If you count a group of dudes walking up to you and your friend to make you uncomfortable good, then good,” Chaeyoung answered.</p><p>     “Who, when, and where,” Donghyun responded.</p><p>     “A group of jocks, in the cafeteria, and ten minutes ago,” Chaeyoung replied. “I was with Shin Ryujin from the freshman class, and you know we dress more alternative than most people here. Well, this group of jocks walked up to us and started being complete dicks to us about our style.”</p><p>     “Are you kidding me?” Donghyun sighed. “What, were they mad you two were expressing yourselves?”</p><p>     “I guess,” Chaeyoung huffed. “They can’t even dress, either. They’re wearing their jerseys, and it’s not even game day.”</p><p>     Donghyun stopped and turned to Chaeyoung, who was confused.</p><p>     “You’re letting men who wear their nasty sports jerseys to school by choice ruin your day?” Donghyun asked. “Girl, we’ve been friends since we were kids, and I do not remember you ever letting a man who dresses like a frat boy ruin your mood. Your eyeliner’s not worth being ruined by them, Chae.”</p><p>     Chaeyoung smiled a bit in response, shaking her head. Her bleach-blonde chin-length bob swished with her head, and she eventually laughed.</p><p>     “Yeah, you’re right,” Chaeyoung stated. “I’m Son Chaeyoung, since when have I let men bring me down?” She asked herself, causing Donghyun to smile a bit in response at his friend’s brightened mood. “Thanks Donghyun.”</p><p>     “No problem,” Donghyun responded. “Anyways, you might want to get to first period, you don’t want to add another tardy to your attendance.”</p><p>     “Oh, yeah,” Chaeyoung responded. “I’ll see you at Daniel’s!”</p><p>     “See you,” Donghyun waved, watching Chaeyoung turn around and walk the opposite way.</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * </p><p>     Park Woojin turned to his friend Jihoon, who had seen the whole Donghyun-Chaeyoung interaction unfold.</p><p>     “What were those two doing?” Woojin asked, slinging his backpack strap against his left shoulder.</p><p>     “Something about a group of guys making fun of her for how she dresses,” Jihoon responded. “Donghyun told her to not let them get to her.”</p><p>     “Ouch,” Woojin replied. “Must suck hearing that.”</p><p>     “Shut it, sophomore.” Jihoon grunted. “You do not know how much it hurts seeing the school heartthrob be best friends with your crush.”</p><p>     “Dude, just ask her out,” Woojin stated, pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket. “If she rejects you, so what?”</p><p>     “The difference between you and I is that I actually know Son Chaeyoung, and I know she’ll reject me,” Jihoon sighed. “And I’m not going to talk about it.”</p><p>     “Damn, okay,” Woojin mumbled, flipping his phone open. A few unread texts flashed at him, and he went to open them. “Hey, Daniel’s having a party tonight if you want to come with me.”</p><p>     “Since when was he throwing a party?” Jihoon asked, craning his neck to look down at Woojin’s phone.</p><p>     “Since today, apparently,” Woojin answered. “Anyways, you coming with?”</p><p>     “Of course, I have nothing to do anyways,” Jihoon responded. “My board broke so I can’t go to the skate park.”</p><p>     “I’m sorry, you can borrow one of mine next time we go,” Woojin offered.</p><p>     “Thanks,” Jihoon smiled, his white-blonde hair shining against the lights above. “Maybe we’ll re-dye your hair while we’re there.”</p><p>     “No, I like how the faded pink looks with my roots,” Woojin responded.</p><p>     “Oh, I’m just joking,” Jihoon laughed.</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * </p><p>     Lee Daehwi walked into his first period creative writing class, taking a seat next to his friend Hyunjin, who was currently dozing off at his desk.</p><p>     “Hyunjin, wake up,” Daehwi stated, nudging the older male.</p><p>     Hyunjin shook his head, looking around before noticing Daehwi was sitting next to him. He smiled and waved, his black hair falling in his eyes.</p><p>     “Hey Daehwi,” Hyunjin yawned. “Sorry about that, I was up all night.”</p><p>     “Doing what?” Daehwi asked.</p><p>     “Homework,” Hyunjin answered, yawning again. “I had an essay due today and I put it off.”</p><p>     “Wait, that was due today?”</p><p>     Daehwi looked over, noticing that Sanha had taken his seat in front of Hyunjin. Hyunjin gave him a thumbs-up in response, causing Sanha to groan.</p><p>     “Quick, what was it about?” Sanha asked. “I’ll get it done before class.”</p><p>     “Argumentative essay on why we should get rid of standardised testing,” Hyunjin responded. “At least that’s the side I took.”</p><p>     “Dude, how?” Sanha asked. “I thought there were no sources on getting rid of them.”</p><p>     “I’m Hwang Hyunjin; I don’t pick a stance because it’s being shoved down my throat.”</p><p>     Daehwi laughed a bit at that response, and Hyunjin’s head dropped back down onto the desk. His eyes seemed to be fighting to stay open as he stared off at the door, waiting for Bomin to enter.</p><p>     “What’s taking him so long?” Sanha asked Daehwi. “Was there an important freshman thing or something?”</p><p>     “Not that I know of,” Daehwi responded, shrugging his shoulders. “I think he must’ve gotten stopped in the hallway.”</p><p>     “It better not have been a senior,” Hyunjin yawned.</p><p>     “And what’re you going to do about it?” Sanha asked. “You can’t even stay awake right now.”</p><p>     “I’ll deal with them later,” Hyunjin responded.</p><p>     Daehwi looked over at the back of the classroom, taking in the giant corkboard on the wall that displayed some of the teacher’s students’ best work. On that board was one of the songs he wrote for an extra credit assignment, and he was looking for it. Everyone said it was hard for a freshmen to get on the board, and he was there, somewhere at the top.</p><p>     “Whatcha looking at, Daehwi?” Bomin asked, causing Daehwi to whip his head around.</p><p>     “The board,” Daehwi responded. “What took you so long?”</p><p>     “Someone stopped me and told me I should come to this party tonight,” Bomin answered. “Any of you know anything about it?”</p><p>     “Oh yeah,” Hyunjin started, lifting his head off the desk, “Kang Daniel’s having a party tonight. He invited some people from Chungdam.”</p><p>     “And are you going?” Sanha asked.</p><p>     “Duh, I was invited,” Hyunjin answered. “I take it Bomin was too.”</p><p>     “I don’t know a Kang Daniel,” Bomin responded.</p><p>     “Oh,” Hyunjin stated. “Daehwi, are you going?”</p><p>     “I don’t know yet,” Daehwi answered. “Daniel asked me when I left for school this morning, but I don’t know if I want to yet.”</p><p>     “You should go,” Hyunjin responded. “They’re not crazy.”</p><p>     “He’s been my neighbour for almost three years, I know that already.” Daehwi stated.</p><p>     “You’re neighbours with Kang Daniel?” Sanha asked, causing Daehwi to nod in confusion. “Wow, that’s cool. He must give your mum a handful.”</p><p>     “My mum loves him,” Daehwi responded. “We cat-sit his cats when him and his parents leave. They’re cute.”</p><p>     “Awe, that’s so cute,” Sanha cooed. “So I’ll see you there, Hyunjin?”</p><p>     “Yeah, I’ll be there at eight,” Hyunjin responded. “You coming, Bomin?”</p><p>     “I’ll ask my mum,” Bomin responded.</p><p>     The three looked to Daehwi, waiting for him to respond. The younger male looked between his friends, and he suddenly wanted to go invisible.</p><p>     “Uhm, I’ll be there too?” Daehwi stated, but it came out as more of a question. Sanha and Hyunjin high-fived each other in response.</p><p>     “Perfect. Let’s meet at eight at Daehwi’s,” Sanha stated.</p><p>     The bell rang as the last of the students poured into the classroom, along with the teacher, who closed the door behind her as she wrote the day’s assignment on the board.</p><p>     Write a short story about a decision you made recently.</p><p>     Daehwi sighed, grabbing his binder out of his backpack. At least he had something recent to write about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three boys stood at the edge of a gravel driveway, staring at the redbrick house lined with bushes and colourful flowers. Each of them waited to see any sign of life inside, as the driveway was empty and the lights were off.</p><p>     “Is Daehwi even here?” Bomin whispered to Sanha, who shrugged his shoulders in response. “Should we call him?”</p><p>     Hyunjin, who was holding a flashlight to help illuminate the house since it was dark outside, turned to Bomin and threw his phone. Bomin clumsily caught it and flipped it open, searching for Daehwi’s contact.</p><p>     “What’s his name in your phone?” Bomin asked.</p><p>     “Emergency Contact,” Hyunjin answered.</p><p>     “Why of all people did you choose Daehwi as your emergency contact?” Sanha sighed.</p><p>     “He always answers the phone,” Hyunjin responded.</p><p>     Sanha shook his head and turned to Bomin, who had the phone pressed to his ear and a finger to his lips, telling the other two to be quiet.</p><p>     “Hey Daehwi, we’re outside your house. Come outside before Sanha gets scared.”</p><p>     “Oh shut up,” Sanha responded. “Daehwi, don’t listen to him. I’m not gonna get scared of the dark.”</p><p>     “Whatever,” Bomin responded. “Anyways, we’re here.”</p><p>     Bomin flipped the phone closed and handed it back to Hyunjin, who stuffed it in his front pocket. The three boys stood in an awkward silence until the screen door of the house flung open, causing Sanha to jump while Hyunjin fumbled with the flashlight.</p><p>     “I told you you’d get scared,” Bomin said to Sanha, who rolled his eyes in response.</p><p>     “Whatever, at least we can go to the party now,” Sanha mumbled. “You’ve got everything?”</p><p>     “Yup,” Daehwi responded, and the four made their to the house next door.</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *</p><p>     “I’m gonna have a migraine after this,” Woong mumbled to himself, maneuvering his way back to the spot in the living room his friends were huddled in. The plate of cookies in his hands stayed still as he got to his group, and he set them down in the middle of their circle.</p><p>     “Thanks, Woong,” Seunghun smiled, and Woong nodded in response as he sat down with them.</p><p>     The circle of friends in the corner was quite daunting for Woong. It was made up of him, Byounggon, Chan, Hyunggu, Hyunsuk, Seunghun, and Junkyu. Each party, they all took up a corner for an hour or two before branching off and doing their own things before Woong eventually took all of them home around midnight.</p><p>     “So, how has everyone been?” Junkyu asked.</p><p>     “Same old, same old,” Chan responded. “We’re helping Hyunsuk and Seunghun with their SATs.”</p><p>     “And we’re dreading the day we take them,” Seunghun added.</p><p>     Junkyu nodded his head, grabbing a cookie off the plate. Woong looked around as the group started talking about random things before the first person to leave stood up.</p><p>     “I just saw Felix get here, so I’m gonna go,” Chan stated. “Have fun with whatever you plan to do.”</p><p>     “Tell Felix I said hi,” Hyunsuk added, and Chan nodded his head before walking into the crowd near the front door. “Is Felix his cousin or something?”</p><p>     “Yeah, he just recently moved here from Australia, so Chan’s helping him get accustomed,” Seunghun answered. “He said Felix doesn’t know much Korean, so he’s translating.”</p><p>     “Ah,” Hyunsuk responded. “That’s nice of him.”</p><p>     “It’s Bang Chan, of course he’s nice,” Woong finally spoke, rolling his eyes. “You could pay him to be rude and he still wouldn’t be able to.”</p><p>     “He couldn’t even kill the spider in his room that one time we went to his house,” Hyunsuk laughed.</p><p>     As the group continued talking about whatever came to mind, Woong sat awkwardly, not knowing how to add to the conversations. He looked around the group before turning around, noticing that there wasn’t much space in the room for him to stand alone without someone talking to him.</p><p>     “Hey, I’m gonna go,” Woong told the group. “I’ll see y’all at midnight.”</p><p>     The group told him okay, and Woong stood up. He wandered his way from the front room in the house filled with pretty much nothing to the living room, where he noticed a couple boys playing Super Smash Brothers Melee on the TV, with a crowd forming around them. Woong slipped his way into the crowd to watch, taking note of how one game can bring so many people together to watch.</p><p>     “Ha, take that, Jihoon!” Woojin yelled, throwing the controller down on the couch once the screen announced that he won. Jihoon, who was sitting next to him, rolled his eyes.</p><p>     “Rematch,” Jihoon retorted.</p><p>     “Why? You wanna lose again?” Woojin chuckled, picking up the controller. His fading pink hair swished around as he kept turning his head between the TV and Jihoon, and Woong stood awkwardly, trying to find a way out of the crowd since it was getting cramped.</p><p>     “Hey, you,” Jihoon said, snapping Woong out of his wallflower-induced trance. He turned to where Jihoon’s voice was coming from and noticed that the younger boy was looking straight at him. “You wanna try?”</p><p>     “Uhm,” Woong mumbled, feeling a bit intimidated by Jihoon’s glare, which seemed to be trying to glare daggers into him. “Sure?”</p><p>     Jihoon nodded, scrambling off the couch so Woong could take his spot. After Woong did, Jihoon joined the crowd watching.</p><p>     “Oh, it’s you!” Woojin yelled. “How’ve you been?”</p><p>     “Have we met before?” Woong asked quietly, not knowing how Woojin knew him enough to be reacting so positively to his presence, even though he was notoriously known for being a bit standoffish and unpleasant to talk to most days.</p><p>     “Last party,” Woojin started. “I was trapped in a conversation with some really preppy people and you got me out that situation.”</p><p>     Woong blinked; was this the kid he told Byounggon and Hyunggu about earlier that day? If so, then how could he have forgotten? Talking to Park Woojin without being a part of Chungdam’s clique of skater kids was almost unheard of, and if you were able to, it was something you definitely wouldn’t forget.</p><p>     Maybe the senioritis was getting to his memory.</p><p>     “Ah, I’m guessing you don’t remember,” Woojin stated after a bit of awkward silence. “That’s fine. I would’ve too. Let’s just play the game.”</p><p>     Woong nodded, feeling a bit off about how Woojin said that. It sounded so defeated and hurt, yet also nonchalant and monotone. Was this how the kid always talked?</p><p>     Woong mentally sighed and chose his character (Jigglypuff) as Woojin chose his (Fox) and then the map (Final Destination). Once the game started, all Woong could hear was the constantly mashing of buttons and people talking behind him. He lost track of how many times either of them had knocked the other person off the map, and of the time limit ticking down in the corner. The crowd’s whispers had gotten louder as the match was nearing its end, and after the game announced it was over, Woong sighed in relief, not realising the tension in his shoulders.</p><p>     The winning screen popped up, announcing that Woong had beaten Woojin in that round, and the crowd went utterly silent, awaiting whatever was about to ensue.</p><p>     “How are you so good?” Woojin asked, turning to Woong. “You look like you’d be bad at fighting games.”</p><p>     “Oh, I have two older brothers,” Woong responded. “This is the only game they both want to play with me.”</p><p>     “Oh cool, who’re your brothers?” Woojin asked.</p><p>     Woong looked at Woojin in confusion.</p><p>     “Uhm, they don’t go here,” Woong responded. “They’re both in college.”</p><p>     “Oh,” Woojin replied. “You just look really similar to a junior in my skate group, so I thought you were his little brother.”</p><p>     Woong? Looking like a junior’s little brother? How old did this kid think he was?</p><p>     “That wouldn’t even be possible,” Woong laughed. “I’m a senior.”</p><p>     “What?” Woojin exclaimed. “You look like you’re my age.”</p><p>     “Really?” Woong asked, causing Woojin to nod. “Wow, most people think I’ve graduated and just drive my friends to school when they see me in the parking lot.”</p><p>     “Okay, I don’t believe that,” Woojin retorted. “Anyways, my friend Jihoon and I are going to go to the backyard. You wanna come with?”</p><p>     Woong sat there for a moment, trying to figure out how people could view Woojin as unpleasant; he was obviously a very nice kid from the conversation they just had.</p><p>     “Sure,” Woong said, shrugging his shoulders. “My friends are in the front room, and I don’t really know how to talk to them during these kinds of things.”</p><p>     Woojin nodded and got up from the couch, Woong following suit. The two met up with Jihoon on the other side of the room, leaning against the archway between the living room and kitchen.</p><p>     “Wow, you two became friends,” Jihoon giggled, looking at Woojin. “I’m proud of you, kid.” Jihoon then turned to Woong. “Park Jihoon, junior. I’ve been this kid’s,” Jihoon pointed to Woojin, who was standing right beside him, “older brother figure for the past four years. Nice to meet you.”</p><p>     “You too,” Woong replied. “I’m Jeon Woong, senior.”</p><p>     “Alright, oldies, are we going outside or what?” Woojin asked the two upperclassmen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>